The Chronicles of Taer'kahn and Kain
by RPGVaultian
Summary: The adventures of a tiefling and a human in their battle against their own differences and uncountable foes.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: anything you recognize from a copyrighted source is not ours, we borrowed it. Most however is based on our own imaginations.

(A/N: This is an ongoing RPG, some of the chapters a bit short because each one is a post by a single person. For that reason, I will sometimes update two chapters at once to compensate. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, flames are discouraged. If you wish to contact the people involved, they can be found the site RPG Vault. The link is in the profile. Enjoy.)

Chapter One

iDeep within the obsidian structure called the Palace of Whispers, hundreds of wizards circled around a large platform upon which sat the throne of Vlaakith, Lich-Queen of the githyanki. A mist creeped its way up the throne, formed a humanoid shape, and began pulsing with a black power. The wizards began chanting in unison at the arrival of their queen. The blackness within the mist pulsed faster and faster until it drummed in the hearts of everyone assembled. Then it was over. The chanting stopped, the mist vanished, and Queen Vlaakith was left sitting on her throne.  
  
She stood and began scrawling invisible lines of arcane power on the ground before her. Quietly and slowly, she began the incantation that would open the rift between the Astral and Prime Material planes. As her tempo quickened and loudened, the other wizards joined in, adding their power to the spell. The lines that Vlaakith had traced began to glow brightly causing the arcane symbols to contrast starkly with the black obsidian dais. When the chanting had reached its crescendo, all the voices stopped as one, except for the Queen's, who shouted out the final words of activation.  
  
Nothing seemed to happen as a result of the spell, apart from the glowing lines dimming until they were no longer existent, but Vlaakith smirked knowingly. The portal had opened in a more convenient place for the invasion force to enter. Yev'dakai, the Commissar would oversee the troops once they crossed the planar rift, and Xam'kras, the Arch-Wizard and Vlaakith's right hand would make sure there were no troubles in navigating through the rift. The invasion had begun. /i

Kain Fahraen stalked the githyanki through the forest... he used the tightly packed trees and widespread branches to his benefit, leaping from branch to branch and running the length of it to stay above the creatures at all times. The githyanki he was following seemed to be some sort of scouting party for some larger force, and Kain felt it a good idea to find out what he could of their intent in this part of the wilderness.  
  
The githyanki traveled in a fairly straight path for about an hour before veering south, towards the edge of the forest and a large open valley. They grouped up with several other parties before they reached their goal, and soon they numbered two dozen. Kain, not completely familiar with githyanki, but very familiar with military tactics, knew that there must be many of these creatures about for three scouting parties to meet like this on their return to their base. He began to see the reason for their being here.  
  
Lost in his thoughts about why the githyanki had come, Kain didn't notice a dark figure until it had rushed into the northern flank of the combined groups. The man (for it seemed to be a man) knocked several githyanki with his first assault by sheer strength and with surprise working for him. With supernormal speed, he dipped his great sword and sliced open the creatures' faces. With the same extraordinary reflexes, he readied his sword to face the rest of his opponents, but he was hopelessly outnumbered. Kain sought out the leaders of the various groups and readied his bow. The warrior below would not go without aid.  
  
With amazing speed and accuracy Kain strummed his bowstring twice, leaving two of the leaders dead. The third that Kain had sighted was now locked in a duel with the dark warrior and Kain didn't want to disrupt the man's concentration by eliminating his current opponent. Instead he began picking off any githyanki that had the gall to try and sneak up on the man's flank or unprotected back. In short order, all the githyanki lay dead, with the final one being cut down by one of Kain's arrows as he tried to flee the scene of battle.  
  
Kain scaled down from the tree and jogged over to where the man was searching the leaders' bodies. He nearly faltered a step when he saw the man in full detail however, for instead of a man he saw a tiefling... a human with fiendish blood running through his veins. Still though, his principles held up and he knew that such beings were often treated unjustly just for being what they were. The man stood and faced Kain as he neared, watching the archer with a wary eye. Kain saw it would be up to him to initiate the introductions.  
  
"Greetings, valiant warrior. I am Kain Fahraen, of Eredon. You have fought very well today; may I ask why you were following this group as well?"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Things in the mortal realm had been strange as of late, even to one such as Taer'kahn. Many unexplained events had been occuring in the area he was in.Things such as missing officials, unusual tracks, and strange daylight patterns had alerted him to something, yet he could only guess at what it could possibly be.  
  
Taer'kahn had finally noticed something was truly amiss when he spotted the first githyanki, alone, rushing through the trees. At first he thought he must have been mistaken, but something told him he was not. He couldn't understand it. As far as he knew, the githyanki only existed in the planar realm of Tu'narath, and had never ventured into another plane, let alone the mortal realm.  
  
He swiftly but silently followed the scout until it met up with 3 other parties. They looked as if they were exchanging information and preparing to return to their superiors but Taer'kahn would not let that happen. He charged into them and began rending them apart, striking with careful precision and calculation. Noticing that many of the githyanki warriors fell dead with arrows lodged in their neck or torso he did not concern himself. Any dead enemy of his was better than another live one.  
  
After he had finished the battle he heard the rapid footfalls of an approaching man, most likely the archer that had assisted him. He turned to study the stranger and listened as he introduced himself. i _Hmph. Human...it would have had to be a human._ /i He thought to himself as he studied the newcomer. Taer'kahn turned and wiped his blade off on the cloak of one of the scouts.  
  
When he had finished that he decided he would answer the archers question. "They do not belong here." Standing up and sheathing his sword he added as an afterthought "Nor do you." Taer'kahn then made as if to go but noticed what appeared to be a scroll sticking out of one of the githyanki pouches. He stooped down to pick it up and inspected the scroll...it was written in the githyanki native tongue, a mixture of infernal and abyssal...he would have to work at translating it later.  
  
Placing the scroll into a pouch underneath his armor he took to studying the night sky. There was only one place he was going to get answers to the questions that were racing through his mind, and it was not here, and he didn't think he would like the answers he was going to find.  
  
He noticed that the warrior that had assisted him was still there, he could feel his eyes on him as he wandered his thoughts. Addressing the stranger Taer'kahn spoke. "There will be more. Go home." On any other day he would have struck down such a bold human...yet this Kain had killed githyanki, and with surprising efficiency...he decided that would be enough to let him live.


End file.
